The Storm of Insanity
by Darla-Lehane
Summary: Leah leaves LaPush pregnant the son grows up to dislike his father for leaving his mom Leah meets Faith Lehane after suffering so angst the son returns to LaPush angry at the world living in a world no different from his own he learns the truths. F/L L/C.
1. Prologue

**Levi's POV**

Growing up it was only me and my mom my father had left my mom for her own cousin I mean come on that's real classy my mom had phased a couple of months after she got in a fight with her boyfriend he had left storming out my mom started shaking I thought she was crying I was only 5 at the time turns out she wasn't shaking from sadness but from anger she phased and I was too close lesson learned I have a permanent scar where one of her nails nicked my face its not bad and then I have the other 3 scars from where the rest of her claws got me the travel from the top of the side of my neck to the center of my stomach. My mom had to tell the doctors that we were hiking and that I was mauled by a mountain lion while camping we were on a vacation in Florida one thing I learned while in Florida there really were mountain lions in Florida who would have thought when we finally made it back to Brooklyn my mom broke up with her boyfriend and then went into a depression blaming herself for my scars she tried to make up for my dad especially after she met Faith but I didn't care my mom said it was like love at first sight for her with Faith that was the same thing my mom said my dad said about Emily even if that was true my mom still cared about my dad I couldn't say the same thing about her when I was 8 I got real sick kept smelling really disgusting smells when I described it to Faith and my mom they said that's what vampire smell like oh I didn't tell you everything Faith is a Vampire Slayer her, Buffy, Kennedy and a shit load of other girls and they got this school in Cleveland me and my mom moved down there 3 months after she met Faith a month after we came back from Florida. I phased after being sick for a week my wolf was even bigger than my mom I've got an interesting back-story one that I'm hoping to tell to the world my name is Levion Samire Josiah Michael Clearwater I'm 15 years old and right now I'm leaving my parents behind in Seattle to go to La Push its time I prove to those fucks how wrong they were for shunning my mother whether she thinks they did or not watch out La Push Levion Clearwater is coming.

**Please click that little button down there and leave me a comment tell me what you liked and what you didn't I wont be posting every day but I have a lot of chapters already written for this so I'll be posting them immediately so I can start with the rest this is a crossover between Twilight/Angel/Buffy/Supernatural and there might be references from other shows but please read and review.**


	2. Hate U, Sam Uley

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or BtVS Characters I only own the plot and Levion for now.**

**Seth's POV**

My sister left when I was only 13 she was 17 and for years I blamed Sam I still do even now that I'm a wolf and I understand imprinting it was the way he did it she left without another word my dad and mom stood beside Emily and Sam I didn't understand how they just forgot Leah my mom was happy when Emily and Sam married when the pack learned that we would never die or age or that we wouldn't be able to have kids of our own it hurt the devastation was massive most of us never thought about having kids but when we learned that even if we wanted it we wouldn't be able to have it anyways the pack sorta lost their mind for a while. We were going to the beach to have a bonfire it had been almost 16 years since my sister left she's about 33 probably has a husband and kids perfect life for the perfect sister my father, Billy, Charlie, Quil III, Joshua, Pasquale (Paul's dad), Jeremiah (Jared's dad), and Mark (Brady & Collin's dad) are still in their 30's having stopped aging between 30-35 their wives or anyone that had their kids ages stopping also at the same age as the wolfs there is only one woman that wasn't an imprint and has stopped aging and that's Embry's mom Kathryne and only because she's had a wolfs essence inside of her if Embry wouldn't have had the gene Kay would be old.

"Seth son lets go."

If only Leah was here I could talk to her about this if my life was normal I would be about 29 years old I don't even like celebrating my birthday anymore I feel like it's the gods way of punishing us for not savin everyone every year goes by and I'm the same age we had to tell the tribe the truth we couldn't hide about 40 peoples that aren't aging seein as one of those people we were Billy Black Chief of La Push we now celebrate the wolves during a festival the day that Ephraim Black signed the treaty with the Cullen's they even come to the festival the first time everyone was a little worried but now its easier people don't fear the Cullen's because of their yellow eyes but they do fear red eyes I wonder how my sister would have reacted if she were here.

We finally make it to the beach everyone meaning the Pack, Elders and Imprints are here the thought of living forever is scary but as long as I got my family with me it isn't hard.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Maria how was your day with the imprints?" Maria was my wife we just recently got married we'd been together for 5 years.

"It was great we were talking about the whole impossibility of having a child I mean it's a bummer but I was thinking since I'll never have kids can we buy a dog or something?" I had to smile at her I knew how hard it was for her to know that we wouldn't be having kids but she always knew how to turn a sad event around.

"Sure babe we'll go to Port Angeles and look around how bout that?" She squealed then kissed me hard on the mouth that's when I heard a bit of a commotion happening near the food. I walked over with my arm around Maria's shoulder.

"What is going on over here?" My dad demanded.

"This little punk just punched Sam in the face hard." Jacob growled.

"And he didn't break his hand?" Billy asked.

"Looked like it barely affected him." Paul voiced.

"Son you can't go around punching people in the face especially men that turn into wolves."

The boy grunted a response.

"Well 'Men' that turn into wolves shouldn't be asking to get hit in the face." The boy replied hotly.

"How did I ask to get hit in my face I don't even know you."

"Of course you don't I mean its only been 16 years since you saw my mom I don't think you'd remember with that way you ignored her."

No way he couldn't be talking about who I thought he was talking about.

"Look a lot of women threw themselves at me when I was younger if I said something to offend your mother…" Before he could finish the boy hit him again hard breaking from both Paul and Jared's grasp his fist were moving faster than our eyes could follow finally Embry and Jacob got a grip on him and pulled him away everyone backed off when they noticed Sam's shaking when he finally phased that wasn't what shocked us it was when the boy phased and was bigger than both Sam and Jacob the boy snarled then lunged at Sam biting his front leg then latching on Sam's neck causing him to yelp the Imprints and other Elders moved back as everyone that could phase did. The boy kept all of us in his eyesight.

-Sam you must have really pissed someone off if they told their child stories about you and said child came after you just to kill you.- **Quil**.

-Gonna have to agree with Quil on that son.- **Joshua**.

Everyone started agreeing with Quil and Joshua except Jacob who was trying to kill the poor kid when the boy finally had Sam injured and not able to fight back he turned towards Jake and attacked him ripping through his right flank shaking it causing Jake to yelp in pain he whimpered the boy stopped phasing then phased back he ran into the woods. We all run to the forest to find some clothes then we all came back the elders and imprints had already helped dress Sam and Jake who had phased back before we got back.

"Why are you so angry at Sam kid?" Dad asked.

"BECAUSE HE GOT MY MOM PREGNANT AND DUMPED HER!" Everyone gasped looked at the boy really looking at him that's when it all fell in place boy seemed to be about 15 years old resembled Leah a lot had Sam's complexion if just a tad bit lighter.

"Son Sam can't have kids after he started phasing all wolves of this generation lost the ability to have kids."

"I was conceived before he phased 2 months before he phased when he came back if he wouldn't have avoided her maybe he would've been able to hear my heartbeat but no he rather avoid her and fuck her cousin on the side you heartless FUCK!"

"Are you saying…are you saying your mother is Leah Clearwater?" Mom asked.

He turned to look at her his eyes softening. "Yeah my name is Levion Sámire Josiah Michael Clearwater but my moms call my Levi or Jo-Jo well my Ma she calls me Jo-Jo and my Mom calls me Levi or Sam-Sam but I didn't want any type of connection with the sperm donor so you know I asked her to stop calling me that but only my Ma can call me Jo-Jo it's the nickname she gave me when she met me when I was 5."

"You have 2 moms?" Dad asked him.

"Yup my mom turned into a wolf when I was 5 that's how these scars happened…"

"LEAH DID THAT?" Sam roared Levi's body became stiff and rigid he growled.

"She didn't know what the fuck she was all she knew was that she was angry and shaking."

"And she didn't think to get away from her 5 year old son?"

"SHE FUCKING DIDN'T REALIZE SHE WAS SHAKING I THOUGHT SHE WAS CRYING AND WANTED TO HELP HER I SURPRISED HER WITH MY TOUCH AND SHE PHASED it was jus a few nicks nothing to get your panties in a twist for we were in Florida when we got back home she broke up with her boyfriend and fell in a depression from my scars one day I was running around it was one of my moms good days I had ran into this woman she jus had this aura about her that demanded your attention she was wearing black leather pants, combat boots and a red halter top thing whatever the hell chicks call em mom looked her in the eyes and BAM we moved in with Faith 3 months later only difference between you and my mom, Sam she didn't forget you when she imprinted she still talked about you to me tried to get me to understand that you 2 were not meant to be but the thing that not even she could cover up was the fact that no matter what happened you could have the balls to tell her the truth from the get go I grew up without a father because you were too much of a coward to be up front with her I'm protective of my mom only thing I had to call family until Faith and her friends came around so the thought that my father was the reason my mother was alone well it doesn't sit well with me I didn't come back here to get all buddy-buddy with you to be honest I don't want to know you Sam Uley I was glad that my mom gave me the last name Clearwater for that one reason I share DNA with you but that's all I want to ever share with you no matter what my mom says."

"Where is Leah now?"

"She wasn't ready to come back here and see all the faces mainly the Elders and her parents that let her down I don't know she never said it but she felt that allowing her to grow up with no knowledge of what she was capable of was very reckless and dangerous and she feels that I suffered for your asshole-ness."

"Sure as hell has the mouth of a sailor like Leah."

"Does Leah and Faith know of Leah's inability to have kids?" He looked at Billy with confusion.

"Our generation can't have kids."

"Well I don't know why because my mom is pregnant with Faith's child I mean its supposed to be impossible them being 2 chicks and all but I ain't lying when I say my moms pregnant and this isn't the first time she was pregnant when I was 7 but she lost it she miscarried they used an anonymous sperm donor she lost it after being pregnant for 6 months she's about 7 months now she's with her wife and my step-sister Sarah she's Faith's daughter with her friend Buffy its weird but that's magic for you."

"How is that Leah can have kids but we can't?" Sam growled at Billy.

"Hey don't get mad at him because your dicks incompetent the world should be so thankful that you can't have anymore kids we don't need anymore of you running around I mean does it run in the family?"

"What?" Sam said.

"Abandoning your kids cause from what mom told me your dad left you when you were younger you didn't even care to wonder if maybe one of your swimmers ever landed so I call that abandonment as well I don't know feel like it runs in the family."

"I didn't abandon you your mother took you away from me." Sam yelled.

"No my mother left this hellhole because you're a fucking coward who couldn't man up and own up to the shit he did my mom left because her own fucking mother and father sided with you and your backstabbing whore my mother left because her tribe let her down! Stop trying to put blame on my mother cause when it comes down to it my mother had my back and loved me more than anyone in this world and I'd kill anyone for her even the man that helped create me cause when it comes down to it Sam I hate your fucking guts my parents names are Milan "Faith" Aria Lehane and Leah Marie Clearwater-Lehane no one else in this world matters to me other than my moms, my sister and the sibling that I have on the way."

"Your not even gonna give your dad a chance? I beat Leah put all that poison in your head." Jake snarled.

"Fuck you Black you cock sucking idiot my mom tried to tell me all the good things about him I didn't want to hear it I will never accept him as my father my mother stopped caring about Sam the day we left she only talked about him when I asked questions which I barely did I could give a flying fuck about Samuel Joshua Uley the reason I came to La Push was because my mom missed her brother and this was the only way I knew how to get in contact with him other than that and listen close when I say this Jacob Black this whole village could burn for all I care I don't care if this is my mothers village these people, the Quileutes mean abso-fucking-lutely nothing to me understand?" His voice was cold and deadly and I believed every word he said. "Seth Clearwater?" He looked around I walked over to him. "Damn you look like her." He spoke softly. "Like staring in the mirror except your male." He laughed then handed me 2 pieces of paper. "Me and my moms number and my mom wrote you a letter I guess didn't read it we'll be staying in Seattle if you decided yes." With that the little guy took off.

**Please read and review.**


End file.
